A Brother's Rivalry II: Wildfire
by kayselection
Summary: News of Rio Parker's alleged poisoning of Queen America is spreading like wildfire and Illéa is spiraling out of control. With everyone searching for the new outlaw in the Illéan Wilderness, including the Schreave Brothers, no one notices the new looming threat that could destroy them all. Will Damon and Caleb prove Rio's innocence, repair their relations, and find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Rivalry II: Wildfire **

**Sequel to "A Brother's Rivalry: A Selection Story". Hope you all like the sequel! Please read and review! I am always open to suggestions and requests from my readers on what they would like see happen! I am even game for some character requests! Post them in your reviews or PM them to me!**

**News of Rio Parker's alleged poisoning of Queen America is spreading like wildfire and Illéa is been spiraling out of control. With everyone searching for the new outlaw in the Illéan Wilderness, including the Schreave Brothers, no one notices the new looming threat that could destroy them all. Will Damon and Caleb prove Rio's innocence, repair their relations, and find true love? Or will everyone go down in the royal wildfire?**

**Chapter 1: So Far Away**

**Maxon's POV**

"Your Highness, they've found him."

I looked up at the guard from behind the stacks of paperwork in front of me, his words not registering with me. I was consumed by the plan to abolish the caste system and rebuild the Illéan society from the ground up. It was something that I had promised the country years ago but I became too involved with my own life to worry about theirs. In that sense, I was just as bad as my father was, if not worse.

"Found who?" I sighed, running my hands over my face. I didn't have time for these games right now. I had been neglecting my work for too long and now with America on the mend, I could back to it.

"Prince Damon, Your Highness," Officer Avery said with a small frown.

I raised my brow trying to read his expression. Something wasn't right in his eyes or body language, leading to me believe that something was wrong.

"What happened? Is Lady Parker with him?" I asked, standing at my desk and putting my hands on the table.

"Well Sir…I—" Avery stammered just as Aspen walked in with a small sheet of paper in his hands.

"Maxon, you're going to need to sit down for this," Aspen said, as my eyes grew wide. That never meant good news.

"What happened?" I sighed again, putting my hand over my eyes as I sat. I expected the worst at this point.

"Well, the Angeles Police have Damon in custody but he didn't come easily."

"Meaning what?" I could feel my pulse starting to race. My parental instincts were telling me that something terrible had happened to my youngest son.

"They shot him in shoulder by mistake, Maxon," Aspen sighed, shaking his head at the floor. "I guess they tried to fire a warning shot and it hit him in the process. I think that if they had better training that it wouldn't be an issue next—"

"They shouldn't have even been firing at him!" I raged standing up and slamming my fist down at the table. Aspen looked down at the ground with a light frown on his face. "He could potentially be our future king someday! What were they thinking?"

"I don't know, Sir," Aspen said quietly. "Would you like me to get the names of those responsible?"

I clenched my fist and sat back down in my chair, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle. "No, it would be a waste of time and resources. Just tell them not to shoot at the royal family." I hated how stupid that sounded, and I instantly wished I could take it back. "Where did they find him?"

"At May and Michael's house. May is currently in the infirmary with a concussion. I guess she got a little rowdy in trying to help them get away and the officer hit her in the head with the butt of his gun. They said it was the only choice since she was obstructing justice. I don't agree at all, though I know the temper that runs in the Singer family," he said with a slight chuckle.

"So they injured two members of the royal family," I sighed. "Great…just what I need to explain to America when she wakes up…"

Aspen gave me a small knowing smile before continuing. "However, Lady Parker escaped into the Illéan Wilderness outside of Angeles. We have a full bulletin out looking for her and a request for her to be returned without harm. You said Caleb found something on the footage?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Caleb came charging through the door. He held a small laptop in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Look, she didn't do it!" Caleb said, setting the computer in front of me. Aspen joined us behind the desk just as Caleb hit play.

As I watched the screen, both Damon and Rio were playing some form of music, as America lay unconscious in the bed. At the end of the song, the pair looked at each other and then towards the waiting room. Damon then stood up and left the room and Rio continued to sing, holding my wife's hand. I smiled at the thought of her comforting her potential mother-in-law; it just seemed so natural and right. It wasn't long before Damon joined her again and was singing along with her. I hated to admit it, but Damon and Rio did make a good pair. They just complimented each other in a way that reminded me of America and myself.

"And this is where it happens!" Caleb said, breaking me from my train of thought.

I refocused my eyes just as Damon and Rio got up and left the screen. Caleb quickly fast-forwarded the footage to fifteen minutes later when hooded figure entered the room and took a syringe.

"Stop," I said, turning away. I couldn't stand to watch someone trying to murder my beloved wife. She and the children were everything to me. I would be nothing without them.

"See, it's not her!" Caleb said, a bright smile on his face. It seemed like ages since I had seen him smile. Suddenly I realized that there was a real problem: both boy obviously had feelings for the same girl.

"Yes but who is in the black hoodie?" Aspen asked, continuing to fast-forward through the footage looking for answers. However, the mystery figure never turned their head towards the screen. It was as if they knew exactly where all the security cameras were hidden.

"It can't be any of the selected," I said, pondering what I just witnessed. "They wouldn't have been able to access the information on where the security cameras were hidden."

"But wouldn't they have had to poison her after she woke up?" Caleb asked, sitting down on my desk. 

"Not necessarily," I sighed. "The doctor said it is a slow acting poison so it takes at least twelve hours to make itself known."

"Who else would have been able to access a poison from plants only found in those provinces though? It has to be either Rio, Natalia, or Katie. I sent Katie home, so its not her. The physic looks nothing like Natalia, so I don't think it could be her either. The person in the footage is extremely pale and Natalia has tanned skin," Caleb said, thinking out loud.

"Aspen, can you get a team together to go through all the castle footage since the Selection started and see if you can find any evidence?" I asked, knowing that they culprit would have had to slip up somewhere.

"Of course," Aspen said with a small smile. "Oh and by the way, I forgot to tell you that Mason is playing Cadence. They are with Lucy in playroom."

I smiled and gave him a nod. No matter what our past may have been, Aspen and I had grown to respect one another. Not to mention that Aspen and Lucy's son was Cadence's best friend. He was a year older than her but that didn't seem to matter. America always joked about the pair of them being married someday, and honestly, it wouldn't surprise me.

"I will give you both an update as soon as possible and Damon should be arriving to the hospital wing any minute."

"Thank you Officer Ledger," I said with a small nod.

"What happened to Damon?" Caleb asked, sitting in the chair across from my desk. He looked exhausted and worried but very pleased with his findings.

"He was shot trying to protect Miss Parked," I said with sigh, picking up my paperwork again. "She is still missing but at least your brother will be back. Hopefully he can help us locate her."

Caleb ran his hands over his face before looking back up at me. "I hope you're right…"

"Just promise me that you two will be civil when he returns." I gave Caleb a stern look. "The last thing we need is for you two to be at each other's throats. I need you both to be strong and act the way your mother and I raised you. Illéa needs to see us as a strong family unit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

"Even if that means one of you losing the girl." I looked Caleb straight in the eye. "I know how hard that is. I almost had to give up your mother in my selection…but I didn't have a brother I would lose in the process. You have to let her choose and you both have to be okay with it."

Caleb sighed before giving me a solemn nod.

"Now let's go over this plan one more time before it is officially dispersed the nation. The last thing we need is another rebel attack."

**Damon's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes in response to the loud police siren screaming in my ears. I felt like I had woken up from the world worst hangover but with a painful throbbing sensation in my left arm. It was then that I realized that I was in the back of a cop car and we were whizzing through the streets of Angeles towards the palace. I slowly sat up, watching the officer drive as I winced from the pain.

"Good morning, Your Highness," said the officer in a sarcastic tone. "Have a nice cat nap?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man, wondering where he got the nerve to talk to me in such a manner.

"What am I doing in the back of this car? Where is Lady Parker?" I watched at the obnoxious officer laughed.

"You're kidding right? That is if you are really are Damon Schreave. There have been so many imposters that its almost disgusting. You are the worst one I've seen yet but hey, your little girlfriend got away."

"I'm not an imposter!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the wire barrier. "I am Damon Mathew Schreave!"

The officer laughed again. "We will see if you really are _Prince Damon_ when we get to the palace."

"You're an imbecile," I huffed, wincing from the pain in my shoulder. I shook my head and sat back against the seat, nursing my shoulder.

As the car drove, my thoughts wandered to the fear in Rio's eyes. I couldn't believe that I had left her alone in the Illéa Wilderness. I promised that I would protect her and now she was lost. How would she ever forgive me?

"Here we are, home sweet home," the officer mocked. I rolled my eyes as he harshly pulled me out of the car and pushed me up the step. "I cant wait to see their faces when you're not who they say. Its always priceless."

"Hey," said Officer Ledger, coming down the stairs and catching me from falling on my face. "How dare you touch the prince in such a manner? That could be grounds for treason."

"I-I thought he was just-just another imposter…I'm-I'm so sorry officer!" the man stammered instantly bowing down in front of me. It was my turn to laugh. "If-If I had known-that-that you were the actual prince, I-I never would have shot at you! Please forgive me? I have a wife and kids!"

"What do you think I'm going to do, kill you?" I laughed. I glanced over at Officer Ledger to see the smirk on his face too. "Go home, Officer. I'm not pressing charges."

"Thank you, your Highness," he said with another quick bow.

"Oh and Officer Marks," Officer Ledger said. "Please put out an four point bulletin to find Lady Parker. She is not to be harmed in custody. We want her returned unharmed."

"Yes, Sir."

I watched as Officer Marks climbed back into the car and quickly spend away. As I watched him go, I suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right with Rio and it was all my fault. I had to find her before it was too late.

"Get me a car," I called to Officer Ledger.

"I don't think so, Damon," he laughed. I didn't understand why everyone was laughing at me today. I didn't see anything funny about my situation. Rio's life was in jeopardy out there! "You're going to the hospital wing to get check out. You were shot so the bullet is probably still in your shoulder and will need to be removed."

"I can do that later," I insisted, ignoring the searing pain. "I have to find Miss Parker."

"Damon, we have a team out looking for her. You need to come with me or I will have to put you under arrest," Officer Ledger joked.

"Great just what I need, to be taken into custody again today…"

"Come on, we will find her soon enough, I promise."

With that, I followed Damon into the palace and I had to admit, it felt good to be home. However something wasn't quite right. It was terribly quiet and very unlike the palace that I had grown up in.

"What's going on? Are the other Selected still here?" I asked, turning to see Winston walking by with a tray of tea.

"Yes they are still here and your father is about to make a huge announcement to Illéa in the Great Room," Winston replied. "He said to say that he would meet you in the hospital wing for a debriefing as soon as he is done."

"Great," I muttered as Officer Ledger continued to drag me up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"Damon!" Cadence shouted, jumping off a bed in the hospital wing and running towards me. "You're back, you're back! Where is Rio? Is she going to be my new big sister? I've always wanted a sister!"

I winced as she hugged me, her little arms touching my wound. I carefully kneeled down in front of her and ruffled her hair, as was customary.

"No one is getting married right now," I chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Caleb is getting ready to propose!"

**OH no! What is he doing? Let me know your thoughts in a review! Hope you liked the new chapter. Remember I am taking character submissions or ideas! **

**~Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am still open to character request/suggestions and thank you to those of you that turned some in! I will be utilizing them! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Far Away From Here**

**Damon's POV**

I literally chocked at Cadence's words. What did she mean Caleb was going to propose? To who? The last thing I knew, he was pinning after Rio and he was angry about our affair. I didn't blame him but who was he going to propose to so soon?

"Are you okay?" Cadence asked; patting me on the back like mom used to do as I continued to cough. "Did you choke on your own spit?"

She giggled lightly as I nodded and tried to catch my breath. "That's gross!"

"It happens sometimes," I gasped. I took a moment to compose myself, praying that I misunderstood her. "Cady, I need you to repeat what you just said."

"Did you choke on spit?" Cadence giggled again, knowing that was not what I meant. I gave her a knowing look and she smiled back at me sheepishly. "Okay, okay...Caleb is getting ready to propose!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, gaping at her again. I was simply dumbfounded.

"You know...ask a girl to get married? Duh! You're my older brother; you're supposed to be smarter than me!"

Cadence threw her head back and laughed again. It was always so refreshing to see they joy in her eyes. She was the light of the family, just like mom. Cadence was definitely a perfect mix of my mother and father with her light strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. I couldn't ask for a better sister.

"I know that," I chucked, wincing as the doctor examined my bullet wound. The conversation was totally distracting me from being in the hospital wing and having a bullet wound examined by the doctor. I was still in shock about being shot, but something told me it might not be the last time in my life. "But to who? Isn't it a little soon? I mean he still has five Selection candidates!"

"Don't ask me! I just saw him practicing kneeling down and asking, 'will you marry me?' He was in front of the mirror and dressed in a fancy suit. It was kinda funny! You wouldn't believe half of the things I've seen spying on people!"

I opened my mouth to retort to her last statement but shook my head. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

"So he didn't actually tell anyone that he was going to be proposing?" I asked as I tried to process the situation. So Caleb wasn't actually wasn't going to propose to someone yet. For whatever reason, I felt both relieved and concerned. I couldn't place why I felt that way, but I knew that Caleb deserved happiness too. I had to admit, even I had practiced proposing in front of the mirror before, it was something people did. The last thing any guy wanted was to feel like an idiot in the process.

"Are you going to propose too?"

I whipped my head around to look at Cadence, surprised by her question. If it weren't for the doctors prying fingers in my wound, I probably would have stared at her with an open mouth. Where did she come up with this stuff?

"What do you mean?" I gasped. I tried to avoid the fingers deep inside my skin looking for the bullet. The feeling was making me feel dizzy and nauseous.

"You know, since you ran away with Rio? Are you going to propose to her? You had to have liked her in order to run away with her. It's what happens in all my princess movies!" Cadence looked up at me with a smile, her blue eyes twinkling in the light. "And where is Nada? I haven't seen her angry face lately and between you and me, she wasn't very nice."

I felt the room start to spin around me from the pain in my arm but I tried to focus on my sister. "I don't know," I said through clenched teeth, willing myself not to vomit. "And Nada went back to Germany…it didn't work out…you're right she wasn't very nice…"I said between gasps for air.

"Damon?"

The room was definitely spinning now and very blurry. My ears started to ring and I slowly leaned forward. It was then that everything went black.

**Maxon's POV**

"He's okay, Your Majesty. He just passed out from the procedure. We were trying to gauge how deep the bullet was and if it was against any bone," Doctor Sullivan explained as I paced the room. Two members of my family lay unconscious in beds before me and I was furious. This shouldn't be happening and it was my duty to keep them safe. First America and now Damon; I was failing as a father and husband.

"Why didn't you give him an anesthetic?" I asked, stopping and facing Dr. Sullivan with crossed arms.

"He refused and a physical examination is the best method of determining the location of the bullet. We could x-ray but then that runs the risk of radiation and with the heart disease that runs in the Queen bloodline, we want to avoid that."

"Fine," I sighed. "But is he cleared once he wakes up?"

"Yes, once he passed out, we were able to quickly remove the bullet. However, Princess Cadence had to be escorted out of the room. She wanted to help but I didn't think that you would appreciate that," he laughed and I couldn't help but join him. She was a horse of a different color, that girl.

"Thank you for that, Dr. Sullivan, she is too brave sometimes," I chuckled. "But please inform me immediately when either of them aw—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a groggy groan behind me. I smiled lightly at my timing. Just from the tone of voice I knew that it was Damon. Hopefully the love of my life would be awake soon. I hated being away from her and longed for her companionship and touch every day. I loved her more than words could say.

"Where am I?" Damon slowly opened his eyes and ran his fingers through this hair. "Shit," he hissed, obviously feeling the aftermath of being shot. I knew that it hurt like hell to be shot, but it would make him stronger. I just wished that the police had thought before they shot.

"Damon, please watch your language. You are prince," I scolded though I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see his face and I had missed him terribly while he was missing. "And you are in the hospital ward because you passed out while getting the bullet in your shoulder extracted."

"I thought that was a dream," I groaned, crashing his head into the pillow. "Did they find Rio yet? Is she alive? She is innocent, father, you have to believe me."

"I know." I smiled lightly as I sat on the edge of his bed. "Caleb found proof in the security footage. I should have listened to you from the get go. You were right in trying to protect her but in the future, please don't ever run away from home again. Do you understand me?" I was half joking half-sarcastic as I ruffled his mop of curls.

"Yes, Father," Damon said with a smile. "But did you find her?"

"We haven't found her yet, but Aspen is doing an investigation. We will find her," I promised. However, I still had that nagging feeling on the inside. I needed to know what was going on between him and Rio so that I could try my best to protect them. The Illean law had very specific laws and guidelines to uphold during the selection and I wanted to make sure the parliament wouldn't prosecute my son. "Damon, I need to tell me right now, are you and Rio having an affair?"

Damon gapped at me and I placed my hand on his, nonverbally telling him that it was safe. "I need you to be honest with me so that I can protect you."

"Yes, we were kind of seeing each other during the Selection, but we didn't break any laws. I really like her, but I don't know where she stands. Rio had feelings for both Caleb and I."

I took in a slow deep breath as I tried to process this information. My son had broke the selection law with one of the selected. According to the law, he was to be canned in a public setting and stripped of his title but I couldn't do that. I would do everything in my power to protect both of my sons and whomever they fell in love with.

"Damon," I said, my voice stern. "I will do my best to protect you and Rio both, but I need you to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. You and Caleb are both pinning over the same girl, and one of you is going to need to take a step back."

"So you want me to just let her go and forget about my feelings for her?" Damon snapped in return. Even though he was still groggy, he had some fight in him. He always was like that. "You cant just expect me to give up on love because I'm not in the selection, that's not fair!"

"Relax, Damon," I said with a small smile, seeing his mother's fiery temper in him. "I'm just staying that you both need to let _her_ decide. Do not pressure her; do not give her and ultimatum. I want you and your brother to both find love like your mother and I did, but you need to stop this rivalry between you. The country needs to see you strong and united. Let her go if you have to, but you need to let her decided. If she chooses your brother, you will have to find a way to be okay with that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," Damon said in a solemn tone. "Speaking of finding love…" He flashed me a sheepish smile followed by a guilty look. "I broke off my engagement with Nada…"

I froze at his words, knowing their connotations. If the marriage contract was broken, the country at fault was subject to a fine or even war. A war with Germany was not something that we could afford right now.

"Damon…" I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "You should have talked to me if you felt that way. I could have made alternate arrangements with the German royals but now we are in default with our contract. Do you know what that means?"

"She threatened war," he said softly, avoiding my eyes. "She threatened to take down our entire family and nation if I didn't do exactly what she wanted. I couldn't live like that and on top of that, she had spies around every corner, watching our every move. I didn't feel like it was safe for Illéa or any one with her around."

I slowly ran my hands over my face as I sank down onto the bed. "I-I don't know what is going to happen, Damon…but I support your choice. We will make something work. However, I need you to help come up with a strategy to avoid war. Illéa cannot afford a war right now. The nation will crumble."

"I can do that…but what about finding Rio?"

"I have Aspen doing an investigation and as soon as you are well, I think it would be a good idea to give your account. Please promise me you wont do anything careless? We need you here." I carefully put a hand on Damon's shoulder. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him or any of my other children.

"Your Majesty?"

I looked up to see Aspen standing in the doorway with a small frown on his face. It was very out of character for him. I slowly stood up and made my way towards him, my heart starting to race. What was going on.

"Yes, Officer Ledger?" I swallowed after my words.

"We have a royal visitor, but she doesn't seem very pleased."

"I wasn't expecting anyone. Call down Caleb and have me meet them in the lobby. By the way, Officer Ledger, who is it?"

"Its Princess Adrianna from Belgium, your Highness. She said that our soldiers are attacking her country."

"That has to be a mistake," I said with my mouth agape. "I didn't send out any troops and a war is the last we need. She has to be mistaken."

"No Sir, she has photographic proof. We are at war with Belgium."

**Another cliffy! What did you think? Any ideas or theories of what is going on? Thanks for reading! Please review!**

~Kay


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! I hope you like the new chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy "This Means War"!**

**Winterprincess: **I would love to tell you who is doing all of this but then that would ruin the story! Its going to be full of twists and turns! Thanks for the review!

**dakotamo****:**Its going to start getting intense! Thanks for your review!

**Agb1700: **Thanks I hope you think the same thing about this chapter too!

**Someone The World Forgot: **It could be! You will find out soon enough. Hope you like the new chapter!

**fantasybookgirl****: **Thanks! That really means a lot to me. Thanks for your review!

**Prnamber3909:** Thanks for your review!

**Athenachild101: **That is a truly excellent idea and as you can see, I used it! Thank you so much for the idea! Hope you like the new chapter!

**SelectionLoverForever****:** Thank you so much! Enjoy the new chapter!

**The Selection Star****: **Maxon was just trying to tell Caleb that he needs to let go if Rio doesn't choose him, not to give up on her for Damon. He wants both of his boys to be happy but he wants them to act like brothers and not enemies.

**Chapter 3: This Means War**

**Caleb's POV**

I sat alone in my study, staring down at the police reports regarding both Damon and Rio. There had to be some way to find her and make sure she was safe. I couldn't handle the idea of her being out in the woods by herself, scared and hungry. I couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing that it was partially my fault that she was out there. At the time, I could only agree with my father; it's what I'd been trained to do. I should have thought for myself instead of falling in line. I was an idiot for not trusting my gut and possibly throwing away the one person I had ever had true feelings for. How would she ever forgive me?

"Prince Caleb?"

I looked up from my desk to see my butler, Winston, peek his head in the door. "Yes," I replied in a disgruntled tone. I wasn't in the mood for his antics right now. "Make it quick, Winston."

"Officer Ledger sent me with a request from your father," he continued, looking at me with a knowing smile. The old bat always knew what I was thinking; it was what he called a 'perk of watching you grow up'. Winston made me feel like a child.

"And?" I picked up my sack of papers and quickly shuffled them back into a neat pile.

"Belgian Princess is down in the sitting room and he wants you to entertain her while he finishes up with the advisors. He was called into an emergency session after visiting your brother." Winston slowly opened the door as I stood.

"Did they mention why she was here?" I stop in front of the mirror, straightened my tie, and ran my fingers through my hair. It was best to make a good appearance for other royalty, especially since I never met the girl before.

"No, but they did seem stressed, your Highness."

"Anything else?" I ran my hands over my black suit coat, trying to expel any lingering wrinkles. There had to be some reason she had come unannounced.

"They also said that they might be a while and that you could take her on a tour of the gardens."

"Great, babysitting for the day, just what I wanted to do. Don't they realize that I am trying to find one of my selected and pick a wife?"

"Sir, if I may be so bold," Winston said as his dark eyes glowed softly. He was very fatherly at times and I knew that his advice came from a good place. I just didn't need two fathers. "Why don't you pick one of the girls that you have left in the Selection? Who knows if we will find Lady Parker and you always had a good time with Lady Natalia and Lady Emilia."

"There is just something about Lady Parker that makes me feel alive," I said, surprising myself. I had never been able to put my finger on it before, but that was it. Rio made me feel exhilarated and alive. "I have to at least try to make it up to her. I was an idiot for believing that she had anything to do with poisoning my mother."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, Sir." Winston gave me a small smile. "I think it might be wise to relax a little bit more and just be nineteen. You only get to be a teenager once, especially since you are the crowned prince. Enjoy yourself while you can, Caleb."

As Winston spoke, I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. He was right. I had spent so long worrying about being crown prince that I had forgot what it was like to be a teen. I remembered mother and father making sure my siblings and I had a childhood like everyone else, but I gave that up when I started my studies to be a king. I regretted that now, even though my parents urged me to take time off for myself. I never did listen.

"Thank you, Winston."

"Anytime, Sir."

I gave him a curt nod before heading out of the room. What had I been doing with my life for the past nine years of my life? I had let everything that I once loved to do pass me by. I used to love ridding and playing catch with Damon. Father had once taught both Damon and I how to drive but I never took the car out anymore, let alone left the palace grounds.

I smiled at the thought of Damon and I breaking out of the palace and getting arrested in Angeles for not having proper idea. Mother and father were so upset when they had to come down the precinct to properly identify us. We were grounded for weeks, not that meant anything different for me. After that incident, I never left the palace and rarely went out on the grounds. My time had been spent studying to become a proper king and follow in my father's large footsteps.

It was time to start finding myself again and live my life. Maybe finding myself would help me to relax and be a better king. By finding what I liked to do again, I hoped everything would fall into place.

As I walked down the stairs to the main lobby, I saw a young woman with bright blonde hair pacing. She wore a long blue dress and a small tiara on her head. This had to be the Belgian Princess that had arrived in Illéa unannounced. She looked furious as she paced with her hands in fists. As I stood and watched her from the stairs, she muttered to herself angrily in French.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. The next thing I knew, an angry pair of blue eyes turned on me with a wicked glare. I immediate felt like I was under fire and wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Are you King Maxon Schreave?" she asked in an angry tone with thick French accent, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but notice her beauty and grace as she moved and spoke. "You look very young."

"No, but I am Prince Caleb Schreave, crown prince," I chuckled with a small smile. The princesses eyes flicked over me for a moment and then turned back dark.

The next thing I knew, a hand landed on the side of my face. I gapped at her as she flew off the handle.

"How dare laugh at me," she raged, taking a step towards me. "First you attack my country, and now you insult me? What kind of manners have they taught "

"Wait, a moment, Miss," I said, taking as step away from her with my hands up in the air. "What are you talking about? Illéa is not launch an attack on Belgium. You must be mistaken."

"Mistaken?" Her blue eyes lit up like fire. "They have your country's crest on their uniforms! You have destroyed countless villages and kill innocent people! What is the purpose of this attack? Belgium has done nothing to Illéa to warrant this behavior! We are allies!"

I gapped at her again. My solders were not overseas and we were not at war. There had to be some other explanation.

"Princess," I said standing up tall. I didn't even know her first name. "I assure you that we are not at war with you. There has to be some other explanation. My father and I have not sent any troops overseas and we cannot afford to do so right now." I significantly lowered my voice as a maid walked by. "We could be at the brink of a civil war. We do not have the resources to attack you right now."

The blonde princess gapped at me for a moment. It was then that I noticed the small dimples on her pale cheeks. "There has to be something you can do to call them off then. Whoever they are destroying my nation. _My_ future!" Her French accent lingered on her last words. I couldn't help but notice how beautifully words flew off her tongue.

"Well sending solders to Belgium would destroy _my _future," I said, narrowing my eyes. She wasn't getting it. "Please, relax. I'm sure we can sort this whole thing out and get to the bottom of it."

"I don't want to speak to a boy," she said suddenly, pushing past me and walking up the stairs.

"I'm not a _boy,_" I hissed, chasing after her. "I am the crown prince and my father is in a very important meeting!"

"I don't care who _you_ are or what your father is doing. I want to see him now!" She practically screamed, her blue eyes giving me the coldest glare I had ever received.

"Listen, Princess…what's her name, you are going to have to wait," I said, returning the look. I still had no idea what her name was but she wasn't going to get her way acting like this. She would need to respect my family in my palace. "If you will just take a seat, we can bring you some tea or something. He wont be long and I'm sure we can figure out who is actually attacking Belgium."

"It's Princess Adrianna de Réthy', to you," she hissed, her accent sparkling on her name. It was beautiful when she said it. She could have been really charming if it hadn't been for her temper. "And I will not let some _prince_ tell me what to do. Take me to the King now!"

"Or what, Princess?" I said, crossing my arms.

Princess Adrianna narrowed her eyes at me and glared. I could only surmise that she was trying to come up with some kind of retort.

"Ah, didn't think you had anything to backup that claim with," I chuckled.

"C'est le bouquet! Il vous en cuira! (That's the last straw! You'll be sorry!)" Adrianna hissed; her face inches from mine.

I couldn't help but laugh as she was five inches shorter than me and only came up to my chin. "I'll be sorry for what? You haven't even come through on your threat and you're not exactly threatening. You're too cute to scare me," I said with a cocky tone. I wasn't going to let her get the better of me.

The next thing I knew, I was laying at the bottom of the stairs holding myself. She had kneed me hard in the groin. I didn't know how she was raised, but this behavior certainly wasn't becoming of a princess.

"Don't mess with me, petit garcon," Adrianna said, standing over me as I tried to protect myself.

"I'm not a little boy!" I hissed, pulling myself to my knees.

"It looks that way from up here!"

"What is going on down there?"

Adrianna and I quickly turned our head to see my father standing at the top of the stairs with Damon and Aspen behind him. I felt ashamed of my predicament, knowing that I would never be able to live this one down. Adrianna would pay for this!

"Your Majesty," Adrianna said sweetly, instantly curtsying to my father. I was surprised how quickly she could flip her emotional switch. "I am the Belgian Princess, Adrianna, and I need to speak with you urgently."

"Yes, my head of defense, Officer Ledger, has told me about the issue at hand, Princess Adrianna," my father said in a king but regal tone. I was secretly jealous of how flawless he always appeared to be in a crisis. I would have to learn that skill somehow.

"Call me Adrianna, please," she said with a shy smile. It was only then that I noticed the true beauty of her features. It took my breath away to see her smile.

"Okay, Adrianna, please come into my office and we will try to find away to dissolve the situation. I assure you that we did not send troops to your country, but we will do everything we can to help clear up this mess." My father offered Adrianna his arm and they disappeared with Officer Ledger down the hall.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked with a slight smirk on his face once we heard the office door shut. I noticed that he had a sling on his arm and that he looked paled and bruised.

I shook my head as I stood, dusting off my suit. "That girl is a menace," I said softly. "She is crazy! I don't trust her alone with father."

Damon laughed, his hair falling into his eyes. "Please, Caleb, she is like five, five with blonde hair, she cant be that dangerous."

"Tell that to my groin!" I hissed. I was furious.

Damon nodded with an apologetic smile and I knew in that moment that any rivalry had dissolved in that moment. We were brothers again, at least for the time being.

"Now what?" he asked, leaning against the banister. "We are supposedly at war with Belgium, Mother is still in a coma, and Rio is missing. What else could go wrong?"

I laughed lightly to myself as the thought of finding out who I really was appeared back in my mind. "I don't know." I shrugged. "But we are about to find out."

"What do you mean?" Damon raised his brow and ran his finger through his hair; a nervous habit that we both shared.

"We are going out, come on." I grabbed my brother by the front of his suit jacket and started to pull him down the hall.

"Where?" He asked, looking around bewildered.

"Let's find, Rio."

**Well, what did you think? Are they going to be able to sneak out of the palace? Will they find Rio? What did you think of Princess Adrianna? Thank you for reading! I will update again soon!**

**~Kay**


End file.
